Episode 102 7/27/11 (Morning Stream)
The Morning Stream Episode 102 6/27/11 Commercial: Kenner's 6 Million Dollar Man with bionic grip and Mission To Mars Adventure Set Soundbite: "Mmmmm, good, too!" Fletcher Quote: "The Morning Stream. No matter what fortune cookies say, it is not better in bed!" Opening Discussion: -Girdles and Spanx -Song "Fly Like a G6" refers to a plane and a drink -New ring tone created with iPhone app Songify (featured on 7/27/11 AppSlappy #91: You have a Spotify on your shirt) of Scott saying, "It burns when I pee." Show Sponsors: Maphook and Doghouse Systems Daily Maphook - from b4tankgirl - Which show did you first listen to that made you a part of the Frogpants family? Hook firstfrogpantsshow Word of the Day "To try ''and ''make things better" - Dennis M. Bonus Word: Vernacular - Scott Johnson Discussion: -Roughing it while the family is out of town -TV series Falling Skies: worth it or not? Chatroom says yes. -Cable TV getting better and better. See Mad Men, Walking Dead, etc. -Movie Swimming With Sharks recommended by Brian, Movie The Ref recommended by Scott -Scott and Brian both married 19 years but age ain't nothin' but a number! Stump a TrekNerd Brought to you by - Deanna Troi's dirty, dirty secret. Discussion: -Vernacular vs Vern-tacular -Picard breaks the Prime Directive alot in season one of TNG -No birthdays today. Darrell does magic with the interwebs to get the birthdays. -6 Degrees of Separation from Gates McFadden? Impossible! Soundbite: "There are four lights!" Soundbite: songify "It burns when I pee" Question: In the original series episode "Charlie X", Charlie Evans does some card tricks in the recreation room on the Enterprise. One trick involves turning three cards into pictures of Janice Rand. What cards are used in this trick? A: 3 Aces B: Jack, Queen, King C: Ace, 7, 10 D: 3 Queens Answer: B Darrell is a winner! Charlie Evans uses his power to turn these cards into pictures of Janice Rand. He also does the trick with four Aces where one ends up in her shirt. Charlie has a crush on Janet. His powers and intentions soon become apparent to the crew as they try to form a plan to stop him. News Brought to you by - Daisy. Telling Scott that those shorts he wears when he takes me out for walks sometimes are too loose. I can see your balls from down here. Let's tuck those away, shall we? -Democrat Rep David Wu resigning over sex scandal ala Weiner -Wal-Mart Express debuting in Chicago on 7/28/11 -Ikea opening in Denver causes media circus, similar to Ikea/In'n'Out/Krispy Kreme in Salt Lake City -McDonalds lowering fat/caloric content of Happy Meals but toys still included -Vegetarianism -Recommended by Scott, episode 441 of "This American Life" titled "When Patents Attack" discusses the chaos of patent law -Man attempts self surgery for hernia with a butter knife -Both Scott and Brian had hernias but Scott also had appendicitis as a teenager -Septic: future word of the day? Mashup by FreakishLemon, TMS Episodes 89-92 Cover Interstitial Bicycle by Queen Commercial: Mattel's Pulsar the Ultimate Man of Adventure Fletcher Quote: "A delicious part of your nutritious breakfast...this is The Morning Stream!" Discussion: Star Trek:TNG casting letter from 1987 has some surprising names Recommentals Netflix streaming: -The Ten (2007) Director: David Wain http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0811106/ -Pretty Persuasion (2005) Director: Marcos Siega http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0381505/ -Strange Days (1995) Director: Kathryn Bigelow http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114558/ -Bonus movie, still on the big screen: Bridesmaids Current Geek Discussion: Moving in to the Twit Brick House and getting everything online. Geekiness: -Running WindowsXP in a java app -3D Scanner creates dolls with custom, life-like human heads -Uncanny Valley explained on /. Discussion: Tom Interviewing George RR Martin with Veronica for Sword and Laser Show Sponsor: Doghouse Systems Celebrity Poop Soundbite: "Fashions push politics off the front pages in Paris as top designers unveil their Sprint styles!" Brought to you by: the Flashpulp podcast -Amy Winehouse record sales surge in the wake of her death Discussion: What makes a legend? -Frank Darabont steps down as show runner of AMC's The Walking Dead -Crystal Harris, Ex-fiance of Hugh Hefner, shares too much information on the Howard Stern Show -Celine Dion covers "You Shook Me All Night Long" Weird Web Brought to you by: The Instance! You know, for Warcraft players. Weekly at theinstance.net, iTunes and more! "In Soviet Russia…" Jokes insovietrussiajokes.wordpress.com/ From the site: "Roses are red, Violets are blue, In Soviet Russia Poem write you!" Discussion: Brian Dunnaway and Brian Ibbott have their own weird web site chalkboardformulas.com Mailbag Brought to you by: Scott's Cold Shower Discussion: Kim wears the pants in the Johnson house! -Jody from Iowa writes in response to Brian's wet iPhone that there are special cases available that are waterproof -email from a Troll Scott coins the phrase: "This really scrapped my cheese!" Breakfast Brawl Wi-fi vs Hardline Hardline wins! Next up: 360 vs PS3 Spotify giveaway to the chat room courtesy of Oscar from The Jim Beam Tribute Team guild on Alacar EU. Winners JenfromTexas, GeeksofChrist, Scottjohnsonrocks. Discussion: Frogpants first for Brian: ELR Frogpants first for Scott: Coverville Cover Finale Medley of Songs from That's What I Call Music '75 by Bret Domino Soundbite: "Pulsar! The Ultimate Man of Adventure!" Category:The Morning Stream